


Dark side

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre la porta magica [4]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, jelosy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Wybie sa essere geloso di se stesso.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Freedom call Mr. Evil.





	Dark side

Dark side

“Sai che ti dico? Se non stai zitto torno dall’altro-Wybie. Lo sanno tutti che i lati oscuri sono più fighi” disse Coraline. Alzò il capo, sporse il labbro inferiore e si voltò. Il fidanzato la abbracciò da dietro e le appoggiò il mento sulla spalla. I suoi capelli rasta punzecchiarono il collo della giovane e si confusero con i lunghi capelli blu di lei.

“Posso essere seducente come lui e farmi perdonare” sussurrò. Lei sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“E come?” domandò. Wybie ridacchiò.

“Cucendomi dei bottoni sugli occhi?” domandò. La giovane gli pestò il piede con lo stivale da pioggia giallo e sbuffò.

“L’unico modo sarebbe stando zitto!” strillò.


End file.
